Seiya and Usagi's Immortal
by SailorStarHealer88
Summary: OK it kinda is a song fic but please r&r I need ideas!Its about how much Seiya and Usagi miss eachother and they do a song by Evanesece. By the way I don not own Sailor MOON OR Evanesence
1. Default Chapter

A/N-I no I no I have my other story You Still Love me but I got this idea in school and couldn't resist ok here it goes P.S. It turns out the Starlight's are guys out of there senshi form. Go figure!!  
  
Kinmoku  
  
Seiya is sitting on the balcony deep in thought. "Odango I wish I can come back to earth but I can't I have to stay and protect my Princess, gomen." he started to say out loud.  
  
Earth  
  
Usagi has just finished her tea with Minako. She is sitting on a couch on her balcony. "I think this is for the best, I mean if I did stay and marry Mamoru it would make miserable I mean I'm in love with Seiya I'm mad at myself for not realizing this sooner" she said trying to hold back tears.  
  
Kinmoku-Kakyuu's Chambers  
  
Kakyuu is looking into a crystal ball watching Seiya and Usagi sadden faces then she realizes what is happening.  
  
Usagi:i'm so tired of being here suppressed by all of my childish fears and if you have to leave i wish that you would just leave because your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone  
  
Seiya and Usagi: these wounds won't seem to heal this pain is just too real there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
Seiya: when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears and i've held your hand through all of those times but you still have all of me  
  
Seiya: you used to captivate me by your resonating light but now i'm bound by the life you left behind your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
  
Usagi and Seiya: these wounds won't seem to heal this pain is just too real there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
Seiya: when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears and i've held your hand through all of those times but you still have all of me  
  
Usagi: i've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone and though you're still with me i've been alone all along  
  
Seiya and Usagi: when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears and i've held your hand through all of those times but you still have----------------........................... all of me  
  
By: Evanesence My Immortal  
  
Kakyuu's Chambers  
  
Kakyuu watched forming tears at the corner of her eyes. "Gomen Seiya for keeping you this long" she started to say forming a red ball of energy in front of her. "I see the future. Seiya will marry Usagi once he comes back. Mamoru will willingly give the throne of the king to Seiya". She started to perk up, "He will be happy running Crystal Tokyo with Neo Queen Serenity". Then in a blink of an eye she yelled "Cosmic Fireball Power" whispering after to herself "have a good life Seiya" she then started to cry.  
  
Seiya felt himself being lifted up then a red flash of light consumed him.  
  
Usagi was crying when a red light appeared. As she wiped away her tears she saw Seiya holding his head. "S.....S...............Seiya!?" she yelped running over to him. She pulled him into a big hug. "Where am I?" he questioned. Then he realized the warmth that pressed against his skin "Odango !!" he said as she departed from the hug. "How are you here" Usagi started to ask but was cut off by a letter that fell from the sky with Seiya's name on it. Once he caught it he could catch the scent of his princess. Once he opened it on the top of the letter was the symbol of Kinmoku. He started to read:  
  
Dear My Starlight,  
I have released you from your duties as my protector. You may live on earth for how long as you want. Protect your now princess Serenity as Sailor Star Fighter  
  
Ja ne,  
  
Princess Kakyuu  
  
"Seiya" Usagi started to ask. "Um, hai" he responded. "What does it say?" she asked.  
  
"I no longer live on Kinmoku I'm stationed here to protect you" he said trying to force a smile towards her. "Yes yes finally some luck in my life" she said to herself but said out loud "I'm sorry". Seiya was taken back by her answer "you don't need to at least I get to be with you" he said turning towards her. "So how has life been since I was gone, how have you and your boyfriend been" at the last sentence he said Usagi saw his fist crunch in a fist. "Oh, we broke up just last night" she responded. "Oh i.." Seiya was cut off by Usagi "You don't need to be I have something to tell you" Usagi said looking deep into his eyes. "Hai, Odango" he responded back. "I dumped Mamoru because well........I'm.........er..........in love with you Seiya and only you" she finally blurted out. "Odango" Seiya said in a soft voice. Then there lips touched. "Aishiteru Odango" Seiya said pressing his lips against hers.  
  
A/N-Ok what did you think about it? Should I continue and if so what are your ideas review pleeze Ja Ne. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/n-I HAVE DECIDED TO GO ON HERE U GO ^_^-------------------------------- -------  
  
Minako, Rei, Makoto, and Ami were all spying on Usagi and Seiya while they were kissing. Shoving each other out of the way to get a better look, they each gave squeals of surprise as they realized exactly whom it was Usagi was kissing. "Kami-sama! Its Seiya-kun!" said Makoto while being shoved by Rei.  
"It is him! I can't believe he is back... hey, I wonder if Yaten is too!" said Minako with stars in her eyes.  
The others sweat-dropped, "Minako-chan!" they admonished with a loud whisper.  
"Anyway, it is good to have him back, they look so much more mature now though," Rei stated. Rei was right, in all the years they had been apart, Usagi and Seiya had both matured. Usagi now held herself with grace and poise though she was still a klutz sometimes, she had curves in all the right places, and now her hair was longer with a silvery tint. Seiya had matured as well, now he was taller and his shiny raven hair was longer by a foot.  
"Let's let them be," said Ami, "come on guys, I'll treat you to tea and a pastry at that new tea shop next door."  
"But it's 9:30, shouldn't it be closed?" Minako whined wanting to watch some more action.  
"Baka! It's a 24 hour thing," said Rei, while dragging Minako behind by the ear out of their apartment. When the inners had graduated high school, they had pooled their money to rent a penthouse every month. It had six bedrooms, a kitchenette, and three bathrooms. It also had a guest room and a living room, so their penthouse took up a whole floor of Hyrimasuki apartments.  
"Why would you throw away your future for me, Usagi? I don't understand." Seiya asked Usagi, still holding her hand.  
"Because Pluto said that I would still have Chibi-Usa even if I didn't marry Endymion, so I decided that I wasn't going to marry him anymore and find a person I truly love." Usagi said as she ventured into the living room. Seiya followed and they sat down on the couch,  
"Well, I think you made a very good decision." Seiya said capturing her lips in a mind-blowing kiss once again. Slowly he pulled away, "I think I need to find a place to live, Usagi."  
"Iie, stay we have a guestroom, Seiya." Usagi whined pulling him back. "We'll all live here!"  
Seiya looked puzzled, "All of us here?" he asked.  
  
"Let me explain. Two years ago when all of us graduated we gathered all of or money and rented this penthouse.  
Though if you decide to stay here you'll have to pay rent," she giggled. "Ya it's only funny to you," Seiya said poking Usagi's nose.  
  
"Anyways wouldn't I get in the way of you guys?" he said after.  
"Well not really.  
  
Mako-chan owns a train of restaurants called "Drops of Jupiter", since Rei's grandfather died she works full-time at the Shrine, Ami was excepted into a Medical School right here in Tokyo when she graduated high school we were all really happy for her, and for Minako and I well were a duo we sing.  
Since you guys left these four years have been chaos for us. A year after you left Minako and I performed a duet at a Radio contest. We won and got a recording contract with a record company.  
We've had two records out so far." She smiled not noticing that surprised Seiya right in front of her.  
After she stopped smiling she said "If you are wondering are name is 'Two Wandering Stars' we wanted to have a name like yours". "Wow that's amazing I would've never guessed you would end up singing not that your bad or anything" she interrupted him "don't worry even I am still surprised" she laughed. After, Seiya noticed two shadow figures in the dark and quickly went into defense mode.  
"Matte, don't be so happy to see us why don't you" a man as tall as Usagi with a silvery ponytail walked out of the dark into the light. "YATEN-KUN" Usagi squealed as she toppled Yaten in a big bear hug.  
  
"Konnichiwa Tuskino-san" a Tall figure said walking out of the shadows. "Konnichiwa Taiki-san" Usagi said giving him not as big as Yatens hug but still a big hug. "I feel unloved" (a/n-this one is for my friend Maxx lylab) Seiya said with a goofy look on his face. "If you come over here I'll give you some love" Yaten said cracking his knuckles.  
Everyone started to laugh. But there laughing was cut short when Usagi, Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya were trampled to the ground by the group of inners. "So it's true your really back the Starlight's are really back" they chanted as tears of joy came out of the corners of there eyes. "Konnichiwa minna" The Starlight's chanted back hugging them all. "Why are all of you guys back?" Ami asked because she was nagging to ask that question all night. "Well Kakyuu saw how depressed all of us were even though Seiya was more transparent then the three of us" Yaten said while Seiya gave a quick 'hey' and a nudge to him. "So she let us go of our duties to her and let us be the Moon Princesses guardians."  
  
"She sent Seiya down on her will but asked us to come here. We hesitated at first but she explained that she could see the longing in our eyes for earth so we left and now were here" Taiki ended with a smile towards Ami as she blushed a crimson red.  
  
"So Usa-chan I'm reading to go to bed but where are we going to sleep?" Seiya whispered to Usagi. Then she stood up and said "Here are the sleeping arrangements. Yaten and Taiki will sleep in the guest room. It has a bed and futon in it you can decide who sleeps in which. And since my room also has a futon in it Seiya will sleep in my room. Now if you don't mind we'll be heading to bed Kobanwa minna" she said as Seiya followed her into her room.  
  
"So what have you guys been up too?" Taiki asked the small group. After the inners explained Makoto owning a train of restaurants, Ami is in medical school, and Rei worked full-time at the shrine, they explained that Minako and Usagi had been famous singers for three years. After they got over the shock Ami offered more tear.  
  
"So how was the rebuilding of Kinmoku" Rei asked.  
"It went quite well. It didn't take as long as we thought to rebuild the planet" Taiki said taking a sip of his tea.  
  
"Well I for one am glad you all came back Usagi was very depressed when you guys left. That's why yesterday she broke up with Mamoru. She said she felt a little better last night when she talked to me. Then once you guys came back I saw that my friend was back" Minako mentioned.  
  
"If you thought she was bad let me tell you about Seiya. Do you have time?" Yaten asked. All the girls nodded.  
  
A/N-Well I'm not going into full detail about Seiya but its juss stories of him always crying when Usagi was mentioned and stuff like that. NOW REVIEW im not happy with the reviews ive gotten I hope u like if not ill delete it. 


End file.
